Its a pirates life for me
by Tangletalon393
Summary: Sora comes from a poor family, and will do anything for money. So he decides to join the crew of a pirate ship, but the captain, a strange boy with silver hair, starts to get more and more of Sora s attention, and just when he thought things where getting complicated, An ancient curse comes, and Sora might not be able to cope.
1. prologue

Hi this is my first fan fic, so please don`t be to mean, but i would love a review if you think its good. Also if you notice something wrong like my spelling, please tell me and i will try to fix it.

Also this is just a small prologue, the real chapters should be longer.

I also do not own these characters.

I opened my eyes and bolted straight up, knowing what I had to do. I quietly stood up and pulled on some clothing, it was early but I was leaving anyways. You see I come from a small family and we are very poor, it was me, my mom, my dad, and my younger sister, but a month ago my little sister, barley 4 years old died My mom and dad could not even afford to bury her. her death affected us all and i could not handle the brokenness anymore, So I plan to join the crew of pirate ship(i know smart right) in hopes of finding gold and bringing It back to my mom and dad. I guess I am lucky that a pirate ship docked yesterday and stayed the night, but I don't even know if they will except a small guy like me, but I'll try anything for my family.

I cautiously approached the ship examining it closely trying to find some way to climb up the side. "You lost kid?" I looked up to see a man with bright red hair and strange tattoos. "Uhhh no" I stuttered "I'm actually looking for some work" The man stared at me a look of confusion crooked his face but it was gone as soon as it had appeared, "do ya now?well I'll go see what the captain has to say" the man walked away a with a smirk on his lips.  
A few minutes later the man came back with a shorter boy with silver hair. 'he dose not look that much older than me' i thought, "you what is your name" the boy with silver hair yelled, "Sora sir", the boy seemed to look me over, "I think you'll do, Axel let him on board", the man with the red hair who's name seems to be Axel lowered the bridge onto the ship, and welcomed me on. " hello Sora I'm Riku I'm am now your captain".


	2. Chapter 1

Hey guys i will try to update every week, and this is about as longs as i can go for a chapter(cant focus) so hopefuly there will be a lot of chapters.

"My name is Riku and I am now your captain." I stared at the older boy, wondering how someone who was not older than 15 became a captain of a pirate ship."I will hire you as a ship hand, it will be cheap pay, as I'm not sure how much help you are." The boy paused and beckoned axel over."you will room with roxas, axel show him the way." Riku turned and walked away leaving sora and axel on the deck. "So sora," axel started walking down towards the lower levels of he ship. "What brings you to our ship, you look to small to be wanting to be a pirate." I turned to look at him, and the words came out of my mouth before I could think. "My little sister died, and my parents could not provide for me, so I thought I would become a pirate. See if I can find some gold bring it back to my parents." The red head nodded, then stopped at a door. "This will be your new room, beware roxas might look cute and sweet, but he's not." Axel smirked and walked away leaving sora to stand out side the room. He opened the door and walked in meeting a pair of sky blue eyes, the boy coked his head to the side then spoke, "who are you?" "My name is sora I just joined the crew I was informed I was rooming with you." The boy stared a moment then spoke "oh well I'm roxas nice to meet ya mate, you can have top bunk, it gets to hot up there." Roxas went back to his card game, and sora climes atop the bunk, he wasn't sure why considering it was dawn and he should probably get to work, "hey roxas do you know what I have to do on this ship?" Sora said suddenly. Roxas shrugged "we'll I guess because your in the same room as me you have the same job, you see what we do is run Arron's for the higher crew members, because we are just starting out, I help the first mate, axel. I don't know who you will help, maybe the captain, but ya you just do what they want you to, fun job right." Roxas laughed at the last thing then got up. Sora quickly followed wondering who he was going to have to help. "I will take you to the Captains courtiers to see who you have to help, they I will go to my own job."

Sora and Roxas soon arrived at a big black door that said 'captain' "we'll I will be leaving you here, I have my own job to get to." Roxas waved and walked away leaving soar alone to knock on the door.

Sora stood for a moment outside the door, until it opened reveling the silver haired teen. "Ah sora I believe you are here to know what job you have?" Sora nodded and riku pulled him into the room. "Well I believe your job will be, my errand boy, this means you will spend from dawn to dusk with me, then return to your room for sleep." Riku started out the door beckoning for sora to come with him "okay so we will now go to breakfast and you can meet some other crew members, after breakfast Ill give you your first job." Sora nodded and the rest of the walk was silent.

Sora and Riku arrived at the dining hall, and riku stared towards a table with four other people chatting happily. Sora immediately recognized roxas and axel sitting at the table, but the other to he did not know. "Morning men" riku said as he sat down. Sora slowly sat down looking at a blond boy he, had not seen attempting to talk with a boy who had blue hair and looked as if he would rather have been jumping off the ship then sitting there. The blond boy suddenly gave up and turned to sora, "hi!whats your name? I'm demyx." Demyx stared at sora until he awkwardly answered "uhhhh sora" demyx smiled."sora huh. I guess your new here, which also means your the captains errand boy, considering me and zexy over here haven't been told otherwise." The blue haired boy roles his eyes "demyx I thought I told you not to call me zexy, my name is zexion." The boy finished in a completely monotone voice. "Yes sora is my errand boy, and also this is demyx and zexion, the two other senior members of this ship." Sora nodded adding these two new people to memorie.

After a while of sora quietly listening to conversations about someone named larxene and how she's sleeping around, and about some sort of treasure that they were trying to find. Riku and Sora left, and headed towards Riku's cabin, so that sora could receive his first job.  
"Okay so because I don't know what you can do, and i dont know if your trust worthy or not, yor first job is to clean the poop deck. You will find the mop and bucket on the deck waiting to you." Sora nodded then walked off Towards the deck to mop.

Once Sora reached the top deck, he easily found the mop, and started cleaning. After a few minutes of cleaning, the ship rocked and Sora tripped, and fell. 'Shit'. "Well I see you can't even be trusted to clean the deck of the ship." Sora looked up to see Riku standing over him with a smirk on his lips. "The ship rocked, what did you expect me to do?" Riku's smirk got even bigger, "well in case you didn't notice every one else stayed standing, now come on back to my cabin, and I'll clean up that bloodied nose." Sora stood up touching his hand to his nose, he had not even realized he was bleeding. Riku grabbed his arm and hauled him to his cabin.

Sora sat down on the captains bed, waiting for riku to come and clean up his nose. The captain sat down with a clean rag and leaned close to sora. "Man you really made made a mess of that cute face of yours." After the comment was made Sora felt a strange heat crawl up his face. "Um cute, I didn't..." "It's cute." Riku interrupted. Sora looked to see Riku with a genuine smile, and locked eyes with his big turquoise orbs.


	3. Chapter 3

After Riku sort of cleaned up my nose, he sent me down to the infirmary to get my nose checked. He told me where to go, so I started down the stairs, hopeing that I would not trip.

I soon arrived at the big black door labeled infirmary, and stepped inside. "Hi who are you? I haven't seen you before." I walked in to see three girls, the one standing Infront of me had auburn hair. Then there was a girl sitting on a bed who had black hair, getting her arm wrapped by a girl with light blond hair. "Ya I'm sora." "Oh, well I'm kairi, the girl on the bed I xion, and the girl standing by her is namane." I smiled at the other girls and they waved at me in return. "Um I was sent down here because I fell and hurt my nose, Riku sent me down to get it looked at, because he was not sure." Kairi smiled then came closer. "No, your nose does not look to bad, I would say its just bruised. Well I guess Riku will want you back, so I will let you go." Kairi steed back and motioned towards the door. "Wait I'm almost done, I will come with you." Xion looked up and smiled.

"So what brought you to this ship?" I looked down to xion, "well my family was poor and my sister died, from hunger. My parents were considering selling me as a slave for money. I figured I would come here for work, maybe get some gold for them. I left them the few gold coins I had saved up through out my life, hoping that nothing would happen to them." I looked down to xion, seeing that her face held no emotion, I shrugged. "Why are you here?" Xion glanced up. "Well when I was 13, so one year ago, my mother died. It was just me and my dad, my older sister had left, just the year before. So my older sister left me with a dad who hated me. So he sold me. I have been on this ship ever scine. But it's not too bad, I mean yes, I still have the job of running errands, but my older sister yuffie is on the ship, so I'm ok." I looked ahed not knowing what to say. "Xion I need your help." Mine and Xion's heads both shot up, staring at the figure infront of us. "Umm ok Zexion, bye sora I have to go." I watched xion and zexion walk down the hallway, zexion muttering something about demyx needing to leave him alone.

I walked up to the door and knocked, just to make sure. "Come in." I heard the faint voice of Riku, so I opened the door and walked in.  
"We are going to keep sailing north for the next two days, the we should I arrive at the island." I walked in and over to roxas who was standing by a wall, watching Riku and Axel, who where in the midst of a deep conversation about some island. "Hey roxas what's going on?" I whispered quiet enough just for roxas to hear. He looked over at me, then replied just as quiet, "They are talking about the treasure we are headed towards, the latest thing we are headed toward." I nodded my head and looked back towards the capitain and first mate.  
"We should be able to get it easy enough."  
" what about after?"  
"What do you mea-"  
"Well Riku, what I mean is, we have been searching for the ancient map for a long time, and the legend says something about only a true heart can find it."

I stared at the two for a while, wondering what the meant by a pure heart. I looked over to roxas hoping for and explanation. "The ancient treasure is something Riku has been searching for, for a long time. Not only him, but the other 3 senior members. We have not been able to find it so we are going to different locations trying to find it, our next stop is destiny islands." Roxas finished, his gaze never leaving the two older men standing in front of us.

After a few more moments of confusing talk by Riku and axel, the first mate and his errand boy left. "So what did kairi say." I looked up at Riku for a moment, then replied. "It's just bruised." Riku nodded then looked back at the map on his desk. "Um am I..." I looked down. "Can I know more about this treasure?" Riku looked up at me then beckoned me over, "we have been taking this course for the last year, we have been searching for this ancient treasure, but no one knows how. It says something about a pure heart, so it's not us, cause we have murdered to many people to be pure." I looked at Riku. "You...you have?" I started to back away. "You have murdered?" Riku looked at me. "Well ya, we are pirates." "Ya I guess that makes sense. Will I ever have to murder?" Riku looked back down to his desk. "Well I don't know, that all depends on you I guess. But if you want to be like that I will let you stay 'pure'." All of the sudden Riku's head shot up, and he just stared at me. "Sora, when we go to the island to find the treasure, I want you to come." I looked up to Riku, just a little confused "ok."

**Hey guys sorry for the late update, please don't kill me! *hides* but I have a good reason, my mom did not want me reading fanfic, and she has been on my back ever since, so it has been really hard to even write, but I am working on the next chapter, and hopefully that will be up soon.**


End file.
